warriors_the_forgotten_generationfandomcom-20200215-history
Softrain
"I think, if you two are friends, he is merely trying to protect you? I mean, it is forbidden for us clan cats to associate frequently with outsiders. Because then we get shunned and have nowhere else to go, especially when where we wish to be is in our clan. Does that make sense?" Description a black-based tom-cat with small light grey patches scattered on his pelt and light blue eyes. he has a small frame and lithe legs. Personality soft is an innocent and kind feline, he will go out of his way to make sure that others are doing okay. he knows how to take care of himself, and therefore watches out for others whenever he can. the feline is gentle-spirited and barely ever gets mad or raises his voice. that being said, he's quite calm and quiet. he doesn't usually speak unless he has something to say. on the other hand, he can be quite playful once he's comfortable around others and is overall a friendly cat. apart from his docile nature, he has a hidden fire within him that burns bright against the rain. History born to nightsparrow and hawktalon. his father had already died before he was born and his mother died after he was seven moons old, while out in the territory. soft barely got to know his older sister before she died in the starvation. he met spottedsky as a young warrior and started getting along with her really well, and even began to have feelings for her. he is happy whenever he gets to see her and speak with her. Relationships ((just relations that have been rped; excluding family)) �� love * spottedsky : <3 �� crush * closed �� family * nightsparrow mother : neutral * hawktalon father : n/a * azureflight sister : n/a * nighthawk brother : close * kestralfeathers sister : n/a �� friends * nighthawk brother : best friend * spottedsky : close �� acquaintances * dovespot : neutral * rabbitstar : neutral �� enemies * n/a Ceremonies Rabbitstar stretched himself out as he flicked his tail lightly before letting his gaze wander around the clan, having to deal with upset cats in the past moons of his leadership. A few wanted to fight Riverclan and there were the few that wanted vengeance for what happened to the deputy at the border with Shadowclan. He shook his head lightly as he had too many of his clan wanting war. He jumped up to the stones that sat in camp as his perch for watching over his clan and for ceremonies, like the one he was going to do now. He wouldn't admit it but he sometimes used the high stones to sunbath if it was nice. "Will everyone that can run as fast as the wind gather next to the high stones for a clan meeting!" He mewed calmly. Softpaw padded towards the clearing. The tom-cat settled down, curling his tail around his paws. He wondered what was in store for him today. When the cats had gathered around, he gave a slow nod before flicking his tail lightly. "Today we have a new warrior to present to Starclan today. He has trained hard as his mentor has deemed him ready to be a warrior now. With each warrior and apprentice we gain, we grow in strength as our clan continues to survive as Starclan tests our strength with the hardships that our clan has faced." He mewed with a soft purr as his tail waved lightly. He then looked over at Softpaw and nodded to the young tom before clearing his throat. "I, Rabbitstar, leader of Windclan, call upon our warrior ancestors in Starclan to look down on this apprentice. They have trained hard to understand the ways of the code that we follow so carefully and I now vouch them to you as a warrior." He meowed, looking up to the sky before lowering his gaze to the Softpaw. "Softpaw, do you promise to uphold our warrior code and to protect and defend Windclan, even at the cost of your life?" He spoke as his bright green eyes looked towards him for his response. Softpaw looked up, a little surprised. It's that time already? he thought as he got up. The black tom-cat dipped his head to the leader, mewing, "I do." He smiled faintly before nodding at the tom's response, flicking his ears lightly. "Then by the powers of Starclan, I now give you your warrior name. Softpaw, from this moment on, you will be known as Softrain. Starclan honors your patience and spirit as we welcome you now as a full warrior of Windclan." He mewed with a soft purr before jumping down from the perch and resting his muzzle on the tom's head. "Now, if there are no other ceremonies, I will give warning to cats around the Riverclan border since we still have a lot of tension with them as well as Shadowclan borders due to the recent incident with our deputy and a Shadowclan warrior. Until things are resolved with both clans, I want our warriors and apprentices to be on their guard if you're set up for a border patrols. I do not want to see any more of my warriors shed blood like what happened with Windsong. Clan dismissed..." He meowed as he flicked his tail faintly, face having a stony, unreadable expression. Facts * he's almost like his brother, except more soft-hearted Other persona ➝ esfj-a likes ➝ rain; peace; walks dislikes ➝ arrogance fears ➝ floods strengths ➝ selfless Quotes "Say what your heart wants to say. It's better to say too much than too little." "You've gotten this far, why not a little more. Plus, we learn from failure. That's how we develop into better warriors. So long as we own up to our mistakes and do better next time, nothing can stop us from getting better." "I try and stay optimist about things. It's not great to have a sour mood towards something that you haven't tried to fix." "Sorry you had to go through that alone. But at least you're stronger now because of it." "Things change, but doesn't mean we can't adapt." "You learn as you go. That's how you became a warrior; you learned as an apprentice and here you are now, Spottedsky instead of Spottedpaw."Category:Windclan Category:Warrior Category:Tom